Bound By Love
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: Jayden and Emily are enjoying themselves in a relationship,when Deker and Dayu kidnapped them both.When Deker and Dayu have a daughter half niolock half human who can make couples pregnant,this is sure to be one wild ride.Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Bound By Love

Chapter 1:Kidnapped

I was sitting on the couch with my boyfriend Jayden Shiba **(WHY ON EARTH DO I KEEP CUSSING IN KOREN?I'M FREAKIN' PART KOREN!):** when the GAP sensor went all rushed to the meeting room."There are moogers in the park,hurry,"Ji said when we rushed all ran and morphed at the same got there and sure enough,there were moogers went to work.I stayed close to Jayden,to keep some moogers off him,like he was to fought the moogers for awhile until we were struck in the back of the head with something,and were knocked out and demorphed.

Whe I awoke,I found I was chained by my hands,feet,and body.I felt something warm on my back,do I figured whoever got me,got Jayden there goes my knight in shining armor moment.I turned my head to find my supspisions true,Jayden was chainded to my back,still knocked out,and chained in the same way I was.

About 5 minutes later he came to.I turned my head to look at him,but my head bumped his."Ouch!"We both said in stayed siltent for awhile until Jayden spoke up,"Are you okay?they didn't hurt you or nothing did they?"I shock my head.I felt even where they hit me in the head."I'm fine,Jayden,are you okay?"I ask him."Better now knowing you're okay,"He 2 figures appeared before turn to see no one more than Deker and Dayu.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound By Love

Chapter 2:Meet Our Daughter Who Can Give You Daughters and Sons

Deker was the first to come towards walked over to us and said,"Well,well,looks like we have the catch of the day,the red and yellow samurai rangers."He then proceeded to slap me.I tried to block him but soon remembered that I was chained by my Jayden didn't know he slapped me because he didn't yell or anything.

"Aparently we did,Deker,"Dayu said,"should we tell them what we want or should we just show them?""Let's show them,"Deker said,"Dolila,get out here!"

Dolila came out in her human was very pretty,gorgous in was very short and had long,brown,hair to her knees with a white flower in her hair.A very slinder face with medium sized blue eyes,small lips,and a baby's make-up was done with black eyeshadow,no blush,and clear was wearing a white dress that had enough left over material on it,could flow in the wind behind had no shoes on her feet.

"Dolila is our daughter,"Deker explained,"Now do your thing sweetheart."Dolila morphed into her human form,with she looked exactly like Dayu,only with Deker's silver and red held out her hands and our chains started to glow.A few seconds later pain shot through my body,but the most pain was in my stomach 20 minutes later,the chains stopped glowing."See your twins in nine months,"Dolila said right before I blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Bound By Love

Chapter 3:Was It A Dream?

I awoke to find myself in the recovery room._'Did I just get hit real hard by a noilock and had this dream?' _I thought.I tried to sit upand it hurt like heck._Well it's still a posiblilty.'_I heard voices in front of me and pretended to be asleep to hear what they are saying.I made out the voices to be Mia's and Ji's

**Bold:Mia**

_Italics:Ji_

**What do you mean Jayden's gone?**

_I'm saying he's not in his room and he left this note_

**Let me see that**

_**Guys,**_

_**I'm sorry to have left like this,I can't bare to see Emily in so much she wakes up let her see this note and the one on the back I wrote for 't worry,I'll be back soon.I just need awhile to clear my head.**_

_**-Jayden**_

**If Emily doesn't kill him,I will**

_I isn't like Jayden to do this_

**I know,can we just drop the subject for now?**

_Of course,but until Emily wakes up._

I'm guessing it wasn't a was real.

I stirred alittle bit to signal my and Mia rushed to my side.I opened my eyes to find Ji saying."Emily,thank goodness your awake.""Are you okay?"Mia asked me."I'm fine,it's just when I try to sit up it hurts,"I said."Here,let us help,"Ji helped me sit up and Ji put pillows behind my back."It's a good thing your awake,you've been out for 2 days,"Mia said."What did I miss?"I asked handed me the note Jayden wrote.I read the first note than I turned the paper over to see a letter Jayden wrote me.

_**Emily,**_

_**I know my leaving is sudden,but I can't take seeing you in so much pain.I know it maybe hard on you,but please try not to cry.I need you to be strong.I want you know that I love you so much,I just need time to think.I'll be back soon.I'll miss you,Emily.**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Jay**_

"Well if he loved me,why did he leave?Can't he see that I need him most right now,and he just leaves me?"I said on the verge of tears."We'll find him,,Mike,and Antonio are out there now hunting him down,and when gets back,we'll give him what for,"Mia said."I know,but can I just be alone right now?"I and Mia nodded and left the room.I tried not to cry,because I know that would just fill the sanzu much was happening to me,in such little time.I was pregnant and Jayden just left me to raise these kids on my life was changing in ways that I didn't want them too.

JPOV

I was 20 miles from the dojo right now.I needed to get out of there.I just could'nt bare to see Emily like that,knowing every bit of that I could've blocked or protected her was in pain and I couldn't do a thing about it.I hated myself for it.I did have the intention of going back,but I just needed to get out of there.

I found a place in the woods for my camp for that night.I laid down on a pile of leaves to punish myself for what I did to Emily.I left her.I knew I shouldn't have done that to her,I just needed much was happening to were becoming parents when we didn't want to.I had ran away again from needed me and I let her down.I deserve all the pain that I give needed me,but I wasn't there.I hate myself.


	4. Chapter 4

Bound By Love

Chapter 4:Not Again

A month went by and still no sign of Jayden,I was starting to lose hope that he would come ,Mike,and Antonio came back a week ago to get more supplies and rest up for another long months quest to find him.

About the time they were going to set out again,the GAP sensor went off."There are moogers at the docks,hurry,"Ji said as Mia,Kevin,Mike,and Antonio raced off.

They came back about an hour later...well Mike and Antonio did.'Where's Mia and Kevin?"I asked them when they walked in the around and screamed."We lost them!"Antonio yelled."It's either that or Dayu and Deker got 'em!"Mike yelled."Either way,we're next!"Antonio yelled."Ew,"I said in disgust."No I mean with our girlfriends!I wonder wich one of us is next?"Antonio screamed."Can we stop this and see if we can find Mia and Kevin before it's too late?"I and Mike nodded in tried to track thier samuraizers,but that went Mike started to run after I told him where we were last time,only I didn't know the way there."Caves Moutain!"He yelled before he took off,Antonio took off after him,than in front of him.

They eventually came back,with Kevin carrying Mia."You guys too?"I asked nodded."Twins?I asked just nodded.I went over to him and hugged him."Come on,let's get Mia to the recovery room,"I followed me and put Mia down in the first bed that he saw pulled up a chair right beside her,sat down,and grabbed her hand."You wouldn't leave her for nothing,would you,Kev?"I asked just shock his head and said."She needs me right now,and I'm gonna be there for her.""I know you wouldn't leave her,"I said walking to my I left,Kevin said to me,"We'll find Jayden before the twins are born,Em,I promise you that."I smiled and walked out of the room.I just hope Jayden's okay.

JPOV

I laid down on the ground for the millionth time this was cold and hard and when it rained,it was muddy too.I hate myself.I tried to go back to her about 3 weeks ago,but then I got lost.I'm a samurai ranger,not a there I was lost,cold,and filthy.I hope Emily's okay right now without me.


	5. Chapter 5

Bound By Love

Chapter 5:Genders and Missing You

Months went by and still no sign of Jayden and Mike say they have seen him last month and when they tried to get him,he ran off faster than Antonio could I can come to ask myself is why?Why did he leave me?Why hasn't he come back?Why isn't he here to help me?Why did he leave me alone?

Mia and I spend our days in our room gushing about baby things,like baby names,baby clothes,baby food, when Kevin gets done training and/or done fighting niolocks,which was really taking along time here lately,would come back and be at MIa's side,helping the both of us as much as he could.

We've been going to our doctor appointments regually,making them the same day,one after today,I was going to find out what I was having in a few short months.I was excited.I had names already picked I have two girls then they're names will be Serena Ashley Shiba and Ediline Eliza Shiba,and for two boys,Jason Thomas Shiba and John David if I were to have one of each,they would be Serena Ashley Shiab and Jason Thomas Shiba.

We walked in and did the check-up in the doctor's then the time went into the ultrasound room.I got on the table bed thing and they put the aparently very cold (from what I hear) **(THAT MAKES TOO OF US.I ONLY KNOW THIS BECAUSE MY MOM IS HAVING MY NEW BABY SISTER IN A FEW MONTHS AND I'VE BEEN WITH HER TO THE APPOINTMENTS.)**on my moved the camera thing around until she got a good view of baby A."This is baby A,and it's a girl,"the nurse panned over to baby B."Baby B is a boy,"She took the pictures and printed them out for me.I walked out to see that Mia was done with her appointment.I showed her and Kevin the pictures(Keivn ALWAYS goes with us)They awed when I told them I was having a boy and a all then left to go back to the dojo.I was asked so many questions I lost count.I told everyone else about the genders and they all congradulated me.

When we all settled down for the night I thought in my bed,_'I wish Jayden was here,'_


	6. Chapter 6

Bound By Love

Chapter 6:Battle

JPOV

I was walking in the woods when I heard a scream.I ran to go help and then stopped in my tracks at the site,Xandried._'Now he chooses to show up?'_I thought to myself."Hey Xandried!"I call turns to look at me _'Smooth move,Jayden,smooth move' _."Why red ranger,long time no see huh?"Xandried says to me."Well get ready to see this!"I yelled.I pulled out my samuraizer and morphed.I then charged at swords clashed until we heard voices."Jayden!Where have you been?Emily's sick with worry!"Kevin scolded."Right now is not the time for yelling at me!We've got to beat this freak!"I yell."Right!"Mike yelled as all three of the boys morphed.I wondered what happened to Mia,but shrugged it off and went to defeat Xandried._'I need to survive this,for my family,for Emily and the twins.I must succeed.'_I thought as I went into sword clashed for hors on used my fire blaster,Kevin's hydr bow,Mike forest spear,and Anotio's baracuda blade to wear him down a bit,but he was still powerful.I know what I had to and Mike kept Xandried busy while I pulled out my samuraizer.I drew the sealing power in the air and in one fluid motion,seal Xandried away for will have to determine the length later,but right now,I need to get to Emily.

EPOV

I was asleep in my bed,when my stomach started to cramp.I got up out of bed to see if Ji knew what was wrong.I shock Ji awake and asked him about I fininsh his eyes widened in shock."Emily,your going in to labor,we need to get you to the hospital stat,"Jisaid getting out of bed,"Go and wake Mia,I'll get the car ready."I nodded and went to go get Mia.I woke her p and explained what's happening."She grabbed her samuraizer and called Kevin.

**Bold=Mia**

_Italics=Kevin/Jayden_

**Kevin,Emily's in labor**

_What?_

**Yeah,are you guys done fighting the niolock?**

_Just got through with the niolocks for good._

**What do you mean?**

_I'm saying that we defeated Xandried!_

**But how,without Jayden,how'd you seal him away?**

_Jayden's here!We found him when we got here!He helped us defeat Xandried!And surrvived!We won!_

**Well good for you guys and put Jayden on the phone now.**

_Okay,Jayden!Mia wants you one the phone._

_Hello_

**Jayden Shiba!You get your butt right now to Shadows Hospital before I kill you!I'm sure that your gonna end up dead by the time Emily's done delivering your kids!Your gonna wish Xandried had killed you by the time she's through with you!Now get your butt to the hospital NOW!**

_I'm going Mia,I'm going!_

**Alright,see you there.**

And with that Mia hung up."They found Jayden?"I asked."Yeah,and sealed Xandried away while they were at it,"Mia said."Well that's good,but right now,we need to go to the hospital,the contractions are getting stronger,"I said."Right,let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

Bound By Love

Chapter 7:Babies and Marry Me?

When we got to the hospital,the guys were already there waiting on helped me and Mia out of the car and Jayden and Kevin rushed to our sides."Em,"Jayden says too me as he puts his arm around my waist as I put my arm around his neck,"I'm sorry I left you alone.I had every intention for coming back,I did.I just got lost on my way back.I'm so sorry,I wasn't..."I cut him off by kissing pulled away and he gave me a confused look."That's the only way I could get you to shut up,Jay,"I smiled."So,all is forgiven?"He asked."Not quite,"I just chuckled and helped me in the nurses put me in a room and helped me lie in the pulled up a chair and sat right beside about an hour later,I was giving birth.

**24:30:45**

That's how long I was giving birth to our twins Serena and I was about to give the last push when Jayden out of the blew asked me,"Will you marry me?"He knew I couldn't answer him right off,because I was in the middle of my last when I got done and we were holding our newborn twins I said...

**I KNOW,THE WORST CHAPTER EVER,BUT I NEEDED A ANYWAY I GIVE YOU THE NAME OF THE NEXT CHAPTER COMING OUT SOON,NOT SURE IF IT WILL BE TOMORROW OR SATURDAY,BUT I WILL GIVE IT TO YOU IN THE NEXT COUPLE OF TE CHAPTER IS CALLED...**

**LOOKS ARE DECIVING,BUT ANSWERS DON'T LIE**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**OKAY!I'VE DECIDED TO GIVE YOU THIS CHAPTER A DAY EARLY!OH AND BY THE WAY,I'M MAKING A NEW KIA STORY 'S CALLED **If I Never Knew You.**I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND ME SWITCHING GEARS FOR A STORY OR TWO,I LIKE TO SHAKE IT UP A BIT,YA KNOW,GET MORE COUPLES IN MY YEAH,I'LL BE WORKING ON THAT IN THE MEANTIME,BUT I'LL STILLL MAKE JEMILY,DON'T WORRY I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE FOR A LOOOOOONG TIIIIIIIME!ANYWAY,ON WITH THE STORY!**

Bound By Love

Chapter 8:Looks Are Deciving,But Answers Don't Lie

"No.""No?"He asked more confused."Jayden,I love you and you know that,but when you just leave me for an entire pregnantcy with your children and come back at the birth and ask me too marry you,it just doesn't make any sense.I'm not ready to forgive you right this isn't a break up,it's just a no to your proposal,for now need to earn my trust back,Jay,"I said giving my explaination."I understand that,baby.I do need to earn t me something I can do to try to earn it back,"Jayden pleaded."Jayden,I've already been through enough for one night,can I just get some sleep?"I begged him."Sure,"He said kissing my head and taking Serena from me and putting her and Jason in thier crib.I laid my head back and quickly fell asleep

_EMILY'S DREAM_

_Emily looked down at her feet and saw nothing but was in a wedding wedding gown._

_She went to the dorrs as soon as she knew they were bridal march began to play and she walked down the aisle to was wearing a tux with Antonio and Kevin right behind him,also in and Serena were her bridesmaids wearing yellow halter dresses that came down to the knee with red rose bouquets,while Emily's was red and yellow roses that was alittle bit bigger than the bridesmaids were._

_She fast forward to the end of the and her shared the most passionate kiss then made thier way down the stopped and scooped her up bridal style and carried her down the ailse and to the car,where they rode off in the sunset to thier wedding reception_

_THE END OF EMILY'S DREAM_

Emily sat up in bed to find it was looked over at Jayden to find him asleep."Someday we will get married Jayden,but just not now,"I said to myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Bound By Love

Chapter 9:At First You Don't Suceed,Try Try Again!

It's been 2 months and Jayden gradually regained my trust in decided to try again to propose to me.

We went out on thier weekly date,while Antonio watched the went to a nice dinner and to the park for an evening stroll."It's nice to get out of the house like this,just the two of us,"I said."Yeah,it is isn't it?"He said,"Can I ask you a question?""Sure,"I said uneasy."You know I love you with all my heart,right?"he asked as I nodded,"I've tried this before but,it didn't work said I needed to regain your trust and I think I've regained it enough to ask this again."He got down on one knee and pulled out a ring from his poket and said,"Emily,will you marry me?""Yes,"I smiled and pulled me down to his level and kissed me picked me up and carried me to his car,still kissing laid me down in the backseat."You sure?"He asked me."I'm are getting married soon,aren't we?"I chuckled and then things went crazy.I awoke in my bed in pajamas.I looked at my hand and saw the engament ring still there. I got out of bed to find Jayden.

I walked in the kitchen to find Jayden making breakfast for us and Jason and Serena."Morning,"I said as I walked in the kitchen."Morning beautiful,"he said kissing me,"You hungry?"I though Jayden was a former samurai ranger,he was one heck of a gave me the french toast he made and we was the best I've ever I had to fed Serena while Jayden fed put them down for a nap and plopped down on the watch T.V. until they told me not to worry about it and left to go take care of them.I watched him go care for the kids.I loved him so much,and was glad to be marrying him soon,but I had a strange feeling it would be awhile longer before we could get married...


	10. Chapter 10

Bound By Love

Chapter 10:History Repeats Itself

_1 MONTH AFTER HE PROPOSED AGAIN AND SHE SAID YES..._

"What?"I whimpered as I looked at the positive pregnantcy test.I was pregnant...AGAIN!Jason and Serena weren't even a year old this is why I had a gut feeling it would be awhile longer before I married Jayden,but so soon?After I just gave birth to twins?This had to be a mistake,no dought about it,it had to be.I'll make an appointment with my doctor for tomorrow if first,how to tell Jayden,if I should tell Jayden,I might not be even pregnant again.

"Is everything alright in there,baby?"I heard Jayden at the door.I hide the test and flushed the toliet."Yeah,hon,everythings fine,"I said coming out."Alright,if you're sure,"he said kissing me sweetly.

_THE NEXT DAY..._

"Congradulations,Miss Emily,your expecting triplets!"The doctor eyes grew ?"Are you sure?"I asked nodded his head."Yes ,I'm sure Jayden will be trilled,"He said."But I just had twins 3 months ago,I can't be pregnant 's no way,"I said."Well,it's can go now,I'll see you next month,"he said exiting the room.I walked out an schedualed an appointment for the next month.I walked out to my car and started to cry.I don't know if I could do this.I just had twins,now three more?What was I going to do.I called Mia.

**Bold=Emily**

_Italics=Mia_

**Mia,I need help.**

_Em,what's wrong?_

**I'm pregnant again with triplets.I don't know what to do,you've gotta help me.**

_Oh no!Does Jayden know?_

**I just found out am I supposed to tell Jayden this,he'll freak!**

_Calm just can't run away from this, need to tell 's the father,he has a right to know._

**I know,but what if he hates me?**

_Emily,there's no way in the world he'll hate loves you and he'll love those three precious babies in there._

**You're right,Mi.I need to how do I tell Jayden?**

_Just tell him triplets,there's no telling how much longer you have until you start to tell him tonight._

**I know, for the help.**

_You're welcome,just call if you need anything._

**I will,.**

_Bye_

I drove home and walked in to find Jayden looking at me with questioning no.I gulped._'Did he find the test in the trash?'_ I thought to myself.

"Emily,can we talk?"He asked me. _'Yep,he did' _I thought to myself before I answered,"Yes."We sat down on the couch and he said."I found something interesting in the trash this moring."He pulled out my positive pregnantcy test."Now unless Serena has been crawling out at night doing stuff,I believe this is yours,"Jayden said.I just sadly nodded."Is that why you left so suddenly this morning,because you were going to the doctor?"He asked.I just nodded again."What did he say?"He I could say was,"It's triplets,"before crying into his chest."It's okay,we can do this,'t worry,"Jayden said."Jay,the twins are barely 3 months old,how are we supposed to have 3 more around the house?"I asked him."We'll figure it out soon don't you go to bed,you've had a rough day.I'll take care of the kids tonight,"Jayden said."Alright,"I said as I kissed him sweetly,"Goodnight.""Goodnight,baby.I love well,"Jayden said."Love you fun with the kids tonight,"I said getting up."I will,"He said.

I walked to bed and as soon as my head hit the pillow,I was out like a light.


	11. Chapter 11

Bound By Love

Chapter 11:Babies R Galore

A month later,we were walking in to my doctor's appointment for the waited for about thrity minutes until we were called doctor did the exaim and then we went down for the ultrasound witch went we left.

The car ride home was silent.I was thinking about what we were going to with 3 newborns around the house.I mean we can barely keep our heads up with the twins,but triplets?I wondereed how we were going to survive with them 's be dealing with Jason and Serena as much as he can,but thier still a 've been through alot together,when we've got kidnapped,when he ran off,when we came back,when I had the babies,when I declinded his first proposal,when Jayden propsed to me the second time and I said yes,and when we found out we were having the we've definatly been through alot together,but all this has made us stronger as a couple and a family.

"What ya thinking about,babe?"Jayden asked me."The future,"I replied."Hey,we'll figure this out,if we can make it with twins,we can manage with triplets,"Jayden said."I know.I just hope we can figure this out,Jay,"I said."And we will,we just need time.I'm sure we can make it,"Jayden said."With 5 small babies,Jayden,I don't know if we can or not,"I said."We will,baby,we can figure this out,"Jayden said,"I believe in you."I smiled,"Thanks,baby,I just don't know how we are going to manage this many kids,"I said."We and Mia said they would help us and Ji already said he would help weather we like it or not,so don't you worry about it can do this,"Jayden said.I smiled and kissed his cheek.

But oh how wrong Jayden would be...


	12. Chapter 12

Bound By Love

Chapter 12:Pregnant Life...Again

Well,being pregnant with triplets and having twins before hand,it's challenging for me and Jayden does as much as he can and I help in anyway that I'm by the end of the day,we are both twins stopped crying at nightime,so that's been helping us out 've been so busy with the kids,we've forgot to keep up with everyone.I'm still not sure how we are making this work so far.I just wish I could get this over with and be done for now.

I was 8 and half months prgnant with the triplets,I went into labor.I woke Jayden up and told him what was sprung out of bed,helped ,me out of bed and grabbed the hopped in the car and sped of.

When we got tothe hospital,I was arleady ready to met us there so he watch the twins while I was giving birth.

"Alright,we need to push now,"the doctor said when I got into the hospital room."When I count to three,I want you to push,alright?"The doctor asked me.I just nodded my head,I was as ready as I'll ever grabbed my hand."One,two,three,"The doctor said.I gave a big push.

_**200 PUSHES LATER...**_

Welcome your thrid baby,it's a girl!"the doctor all we had two girls and a was the oldest and John was the middle one and Lily was the youngest.I was holding the two girls while Jayden held three of them were Antonio,Serena,Our Serena,Jason,Mia,Kevin,Thier twins Travis and Makenzie,and Mike came and Serena were holding the awwed over the noticed I was getting tierd and put John donw in the hospital crib and grabbed Ediline and Lily from me so I could sleep."Get some rest,"he said to me when he took them from me,"You need to 've had an eventfull day."I smiled at him and I went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Bound By Love

Chapter 13:The Twin's 1st Birthday

We were home and getting ready for the twins first birthday.I was also counting down the days until our wedding,which was 2 months away.

We put up streamers that me and Mia folded and Jayden blew up the balloons,bursting 15 before managing to get 3 of them blown up without popping had to go to the store to pick up some more ballons for the was there helping tie the 3 pitiful ballons to the tables and helping me and Mia hang the was already expecting her third child and her twins would turn 1 next and kevin were already engaged.

Jayden eventually returned with the balloons and we finished putting those was there at ,Antonio,Mike,and our was enjoying themselves and the twins weren't misbehaving,which was a good pulled me into him and said,"You know a year and 9 months ago,we were kidnapped and that niolock made you pregnant and now they're a year to think that when I asked you out 3 years ago,I never thought we'd be where we are today.""I know,so much has changed,"I said to him."And we still have more to go,"he said looking down at me,"and I've reached a conclusion about us,we are probably gonna have at least a kid from almost every milestone in our relationship.""What mnakes you say that?"I ask him."Because we already have the twins from when we were kidnapped,the triplet from when I proposed for the second time,heck the only thing we don't have kids for is when I asked you out,"Jayden said."You know your right,and we still have more to come,but right now,can we just slow down with having kids,we aren't even married yet and we already have 5 kids,"I said."You're right,"He said.I nodded and we went back to the party.

The party went as planned and everything went rather took down everything and got all the kids ready for that was all done we plopped down on our bed."I'm so exausted!"I exclaimed when I laid down on the was beside me and said,"I know,me too.I don't know how we got tierd from 2 one year olds birthday party.""I know,and it's only gonna get worse from here,babe,"I said with a turned his head and kissed my cheek.I smiled at him and kissed him sweetly."I'm gonna get ready for bed,"I said getting followed suit and soon we were asleep in each others arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Bound By Love

Chapter 14:Emily and Jayden's Wedding

I was nervous to walk down he aisle to Jayden.I didn't know what to think.I was hoping that nothing would go wrong,but with my life here lately,wierd is my new normal day.

When time for the wedding came,I was as ready as I'd ever be.I had planed it like my dream,so it was literaly a dream ,almost.

When the preacher said speak now,one of my exes burst through the door."I object!"John yelled,"Emily,please.I love you,and if you still..."That's all he could say before I cut him off,"John,you used me.I will never forgive you for that,I'm sorry,but I've moved on and I'm not going back.""I understand,"John said turning to go out of the chapel.I turned back to Jayden and the wedding went acordingly.

That night was just as equaling intersting.I rater not say what happened but I think you get the idea of what happened...

A now our wedding was the best day of our didn't go on a honeymoon because everyday was our and Kevin's wedding was a month away and very strange things happened there...


	15. Chapter 15

**ALL OF THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS OR SO WILL BE IN JPOV,IT WILL WORK BETTER FOR THE IDEA I HAVE IN MY ENJOY!**

Bound By Love

Chapter 15:Kevin and Mia's Wedding Part 1

Emily and I woke up about the same time the morning of Kevin and Mia's wedding and fed Serena,Jason,Ediline,John,and Lily and went out the door to go to the chapel to get ready for the wedding.

Emily,Serena,Ediline,and Lily were going to be in the bridal room with Mia,while Jason,John,and I were going to be in the groom's room with Kevin.

When we got to Kevin's room,We saw Kevin sweating through his shirt while Antonio and Mike were trying to calm him down."You know,Jayden was alot better at this when his wedding day came,"Mike said to him."Oh like that doesn't get nervous as easily as I do,you don't know what it's like getting would you feel if you were in my shoes right now?"Kevin questioned."Being alot more calmer than you are,"Antonio said.

We eventually got Kevin to calm down enough so we could get all go into our tuxes and I got the kids had a few hours to kill before the wedding was supossed to start,so we all sat down and talked.

"Hey guys,I need to used to restroom,so can you guys watch the kids for me?"I all nodded in agreement.I went to the restroom,and scince the church didn't have designated restrooms,we all had to share on.I walked in,and something in the trash caught my eye.I picked it up and ran back to Kevin's room.

"Kevin!"I yelled."What is it man?"he asked.I held up my discovery a...


	16. Chapter 16

**I'M GONING TO MAKE MIA AND KEVIN'S WEDDING 3 PARTS BECAUSE IT WOULD WOK HERE'S PART 2 OF 3**

Bound By Love

Chapter 16:Kevin and Mia's Wedding Part 2

... a positive pregnantcy test.

"Oh my gosh!"Kevin exclaim,"One of our girlfriends is pregnant!""Not Antonio's girlfriend or my wife,you soon to be wife!"I yelled."Hey let's not jump to conclusions just yet,it could very well be Emily just as much as it could be Serena!"Antonio yelled."He has a point,"Kevin said."Yeah,let's just drop it for now and we'll just wait until we can tell for sure,"I all nodded in agreement.

The time for the wedding came and we got in our and Serena came down the asile wearing pink strapless knee length dresses with white rose boquets.I was sitting in the pews with our Mia came down the asile wearing a white ball gown skirt with a sweetheart neakline and a pink sash around her waist with a pink rose boquet.

Kevin,Antonio,and Mike stood at the front and the wedding the vows came along Kevin ended his with,"And I know.""Know about what?"Mia asked."Know about the baby,what else?"Kevin said."Kevin,I'm not pregnant,"Mia said confused."Your not?"Kevin just shook her head.

Then the world around me went black...


	17. Chapter 17

**BACK TO EPOV**

Bound By Love

Chapter 17:Kevin and Mia's Wedding Part 3

Jayden passed ,he knows.I was going to tell him tonight,but aparently Kevinhad to ruin ,Kevin(Note the scarcasm).I ran over to Jayden and sat him kids were asleep(Thanks goodness) so I woke Jayden up and goo news is he didn't remember a .I looked at Antonio and my eyes told him,Kevin,and Mike that if they said a word,they were gonna get nodded hurrily.I walked back over to Mia and the wedding went on from there.

We went to reception and ate,dance,and took care of talked to Mia and Kevin's familym,Ji,Kevin,Mia,Antonio,Mike,and a few other cooed over the triplets and awwed over the went smoothly and we were soon on our way home.

Jayden and I got home and the kids to bed and we talked and at one point he said,"The only thing I remember before I passed out was finding out that you are pregnant again."He kissed my stomach.I smiled."Our first one has husband and wife,"I said."I know,"Jayden said,"But we can do this,I know we can."


End file.
